


To Trust

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [41]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Community: rounds_of_kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fully stocked, the Batsuit weighs eighteen pounds. Of course it's more than that.<br/>Kink: removal of clothing, removal of weapons, disarming, sign of trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. If anyone is interested in reading more, let me know. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Fully stocked, the Batsuit weighs eighteen pounds. Of course it’s much more than that. It’s a symbol, something to spark fear in the hearts of evil, and confidence in the hearts of good. Because Batman is invulnerable, undefeatable, unstoppable, impervious to pain or doubt, capable of dealing with every possible situation. That’s the Batman, and the suit represented all that he stood for and all that he was. But that’s not all the Batsuit was.

It was a shield between Bruce Wayne and anything that could do him harm, anything that could make him vulnerable. And while that shield protected him from his enemies, it also kept him distanced from his allies. For within it, he was unapproachable and unreadable at best, a cold atavistic shell at worst. They had long since lost count of the number of arguments they had had, that suit coming in the way. Superman trying to understand and learn more about the man beneath it, and Batman unwilling to show anything he regarded as a weakness.

His other suit wasn’t much better. The times that they had come in contact with each other as reporter and playboy billionaire, had shown Clark that the expensive fashionable suit of Bruce Wayne was just as much of a mask, just as much of a wall between him and the rest of the world. Though truly Clark could understand, could recognize the difficulties they both faced in keeping their lives and their identities separate. But Bruce shouldn’t need to do that with him, shouldn’t worry about needing to keep his true self hidden. Once again Clark swore to himself that he would see this proud man stripped bare, that he would show him that there was nothing to fear from him.

He had been fascinated with Batman from the beginning. This strong willed man who stood against him fearlessly, unconcerned with his strength or his powers. So many accepted him on blind faith, sure that Superman could do no wrong, that it was actually comforting to occasionally feel that suspicious and wary gaze. Batman didn’t trust impulsively, and Clark desperately wanted to earn that trust.

Things had started out as admiration, but it wasn’t long before he realized that he was completely infatuated with the other man. Though he knew nothing would come of it, he couldn’t help but hope. He had determined that even if he couldn’t be in a relationship with Bruce on that level, that he wanted to be as close to Bruce as possible. A confidant and friend, if not a lover and partner.

So to come to this point was the ultimate of gifts. To have Bruce come to him without words, stripped of artifice, longing for comfort was almost too much. That this strong proud man would trust him enough to come to him, to allow himself to be vulnerable, to allow the possibility of rejection. Not that Clark ever would. No, such a gift could only be accepted in kind, embraced and protected. He would not fail this man, Bruce would have no reason to ever doubt his trust in him again.


End file.
